


Voldemort's Return (and How Merlin Stopped Him)

by Souffle_Girl_in_a_Blue_Box



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6759685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Souffle_Girl_in_a_Blue_Box/pseuds/Souffle_Girl_in_a_Blue_Box
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin saves the Quidditch World Cup and comes to Hogwarts just in time for the Tri-Wizard tournament, but Voldemort is returning, which might complicate Merlin's self-appointed mission to protect Harry without revealing his identity...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue, Chapter 1: Merlin

Prologue

For over a thousand years, Merlin had traveled alone. Given that his name "Emrys" means "immortal", it wasn't all that surprising. After Arthur's death on the shores of Avalon, Merlin had waited patiently for his return. Patiently until the 300th anniversary of the fall of Camelot.

On that day, Merlin decided to leave. If Arthur didn't want to return, that was fine by him. Merlin didn't have to wait like a lost puppy. With this conviction, Merlin departed. Rumors slowly reached him of a school to the north in Scotland. A school of Magic.

So, naturally, Merlin used a reverse aging spell and enrolled himself at Hogwarts. Every century or so he returned. Sometimes as a first year, but more often than not, 'transferring' to the school as an older student. It is hard to pretend to be so ignorant for so long, especially after what had happened the first time…but it is even harder to learn things over and over, trying to hide vast quantities of knowledge. So, this pattern remained unbroken, and relatively uninteresting. That is until 1995. That year, Voldemort returned.

Chapter 1: Merlin

Merlin was in South America deep within the Amazon jungle. In this remote location, it was very odd to see an almost white owl swoop down and drop a rolled up newspaper on the ground next to him. Even more odd was the front page sporting a moving picture and advertising a large athletic event- the Quidditch World Cup.

Merlin had not step foot anywhere in the United Kingdom in over 50 years. The last time he visited was to protect the city of London from German air raids which was not exactly a pleasant experience. So, when he saw that England was hosting the Quidditch World Cup (for the first time in 30 years) he decided to attend. Well, I can check up on Hogwarts again in person, he thought. Visit Dumbledore... and Harry Potter.

Though Merlin was not the seer that Morgana had been, the Old Religion had granted him a limited knowledge of the future. He vaguely knew of young Mr. Potter's destiny. It was a VERY limited knowledge. Merlin had not decided to interfere. After all, he reasoned, the future will unfold how it wants no matter what I do. I've learned that the hard way.

Time would not every really heal the grief Merlin felt on the fall of Camelot. He had tried so hard to save it...but that was years ago. Not now.

Merlin set down the Daily Prophet and proceeded to Vanish all evidence of his camp. I guess I'm done here he thought before apparating back to where his story had begun.

...

Meanwhile, an old man named Frank Bryce was murdered by the servant of the Dark Lord, and a young boy named Harry Potter woke up with a pain in his scar.


	2. Harry Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet our second main character.

Harry Potter was seemingly a normal boy. Seemingly. However, to a small, relatively unknown community, Harry Potter was a hero. Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, and Harry Potter the wizard. Looking at this boy would not have turned up anything very unusual. Nothing except for the odd scar on his forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt. It was this scar that Harry clutched in pain after wakening from his nightmare.

It was the middle of summer, Harry's least favorite time of year. He had to endure months away from all of his friends and everything magical. Long days of inactivity, boredom, and the occasional bully (Dudley Dursley, Harry's massively overweight cousin) could never compare to the magic of the Wizarding World and Hogwarts. Anything strange or in any way magical was almost a blessing. So, Harry tried to remember his dream before writing a letter to his godfather, the wanted escapee Sirius Black.

Harry went downstairs to the kitchen for what passed as breakfast at the Dursley's due to a newly enforced diet, where he received an unexpected surprise.

This surprise came in the form of a letter with an unusual number of postage stamps. This letter was from Harry's friend Ron's mother asking if Harry could go to the Quidditch World Cup with them. After snarky comments, vague threats, and a quick owl message to his friends, it was agreed that Ron's family, the Weasleys, would come and retrieve Harry and bring him back to the Burrow where they would stay until the World Cup began.

The day of the Cup began early. The youngest Weasley, Ginny, asked why.

"We have a bit of a hike. Not to the World Cup!" Mr. Weasley said, seeing Harry about to protest. "That's much too far away to walk. No, we will be-"

"George!" interrupted Mrs. Weasley. "What do you have in your pockets?"

"Nothing, Mum, it's -" George began.

"Don't you dare lie to me, young man!" She then proceeded to Summon a ridiculous amount of Ton-Tongue Toffees that the twins, Fred and George, had slipped to Harry's cousin Dudley.

The group left quickly after that to escape the wrath of Mrs. Weasley.

"So how exactly are we getting to the World Cup?" Harry asked.

"Well," replied Mr. Weasley. "We will be taking a Portkey. An object that, when you touch it, can transport you to a desired location."

"And what kind of things can Portkeys be?"

"Well, they can be any sort of object, but... Oh here we are!" The group of Weasleys (plus Harry and Hermione) had arrived at the top of a hill.

"Good. We have 10 minutes." said Mr. Weasley, checking his watch.

"Is there anyone else taking this Portkey?" asked Hermione.

"To my knowledge, only Amos Diggory and his son, Cedric..." He was interrupted by a shout from down the hill.

"Arthur! Glad you made it!"

"Amos! It's good to see you. Have you found the Portkey?"

Harry turned around to see a middle aged wizard with a beard along with a younger boy who looked vaguely familiar. Cedric?

"No. I haven't see it. We had better hurry and find it or we will miss it!" Amos Diggory said with a worried look. The group searched frantically over the hilltop. Several minutes passed until they heard a very unfamiliar voice call out.

"Were you all looking for this Portkey? The one to the Quidditch World Cup?"

...

Everyone stopped and turned to face the newcomer. He looked young—student aged—with dark hair and piercing blue eyes that reminded Harry of Dumbledore. He wore perfect Muggle attire, unlike most wizards trying to blend in, but still looked out of place. Mr. Weasley and Mr. Diggory looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"Do you recognize this bloke?" Ron muttered to Harry. "He looks like he should be at Hogwarts, but I've never seen him before."

"Nope. I have absolutely no idea."

The boy looked uncomfortable under the intense scrutiny of everyone there. He was holding an extremely old moldy boot.

"Er, well, you might want to grab onto the boot. It's going to leave any second." the strange boy said.

Everyone else started and raced towards the boot. They were just in time, too, for no sooner had they touched the boot than Harry felt a weird tugging behind his naval and they were jerked away to their destination.

They were thrown unceremoniously on the ground, except for the newcomer who miraculously landed gracefully on his feet. The boy walked over and began helping the rest of them up.

"Who the bloody he** are you?" asked Ron, unable to contain it. "How come we've never seen you before? Shouldn't you be at Hogwarts?" The boy looked around to see Ron's curiosity mirrored on everyone's face. He shifted around for a few seconds as if deliberating before responding.

"My name is Milo Emerson."

...

A/N I changed some (okay, most) of the dialogue here so it's not exactly from the Goblet of Fire. Just a heads up.


End file.
